buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley the Cat
"I swore an oath to protect the royal family, and the citizians of Buthua" Extra Facts About Ashley: Nick Name: Ashely Current Living Status: Buthuaian Colony, Mobian Desert Skills: Marksman, athletic, weapon repair & cleaning, sewing, military tactics, leadership. Aquainted: *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''' King Alexander Lipsion ''' Family: *Mother (desceased) *Father (desceased) *''Zexal'' ( younger brother) *Grand-Father (adoptive-unknown) Friends: *''Oasis The Fox'' (treats her like a young sister) *''Nubis the Fox'' *''Rachel the Lynx'' *''Augustus the Fox'' *''Professor Nelson'' *''Cyclone the Ferret'' *''Lucario the Hedgehog'' *''Chrissi the Russian Squirrel & Terrin the Tanuki ''(Trains them in hand-to-hand combat) *Freedom Fighters Love Intreset: *Has a little crush on Augustus. Rival: *''Antoine'' Enemies: *''Dr. Eggman'' *''Commander Walter Sodka'' Allegiance: *Freedom Fighters *Former Buthuaian Government *Buthuaian Resistance Alignment: Good Personality: Kind, agressive when provoked, loyal, she also tends to act like a "tom boy" sometimes. Likes: Working hard, teaching the young ones about loyalty, exercise, hanging out with friends. Dislike: Enslavement, people that abandon they're post for no reason, retreating, getting fat and unable, hot days, people who think they're "bad ass", men who use they're good looks to attrach a female. Theme Song: So Far Away, Staind Favorite Music Video: Saints of Soldiers - Infection Favorite Food Type: Polish Bio: ''"Before the fall of Buthua": Ashley was born in the town Lexington, Eastern Buthua. She had a caring mother and father (normal to Buthuaian families), the mother was a general store clerk and her father worked in Lexington shipward. 4 years later Ashley's mother had a son name Zexal, which caused problems in the families financial state. Her father went to the mayor of the town to see if there was anyway that they can help his family with their problem. Eventually the mayor decided to promote her father to "chief of engineering" for Buthua's first "Cargo Class" Airships. So with in two weeks, Ashley and her family were sent to Sea Port, Northern Buthua; this filled Ashley with new oppertunities that she had never dreamed of before. At the age of 5, Ashley was not like anyother little girls in her town. She liked to excersise, hang out with hard workers, doing heavy work for her family, and respected to Buthuaian culture. One day during the "''Full Moon Festival", one of former residents of the town was wearing a blue & red oufit /w a white belt and a gold buckel. " What are you waering mister?" Ashley asks the strange man. As she did the strange man turnes and looked at her, " Ah I see your interested in my outfit young one, come sit down and I will tell you" the man said as he pulled out a chair from a near by table. As Ashley sat with the strange man, she was told many war stories from the Buthuaian Revolution and how after the war he was promoted to the royal guard for the Lipsion family. After that day Ashley vowed to train hard and become part of the royal guard. For 10 years Ashley accepted the training from the strange man, and as the years went on she thought of him as a grand-father. Eventually the strange man had to leave, he promised to Ashley that she'll be perfect for the position and she has his recommendation. " Don't worry young one, you'll do fine" he says as he picks up his suit case. "Will I ever see you again grandpa?" Ashley asks him. The strange man walks up to her "I'm sorry young one, I think my time is near. But I promise, I'll always be with you" he says as he hugs her. "Then this is...goodbye then.." she says while trying not to cry. "Yes..yes it is..goodbye and the best of luck" he says as he walks off. At the age of 15, Ashley signed up for the Buthuaian Army for about 3 years. During her time in boot camp, she met many of her friends including Augustus and Rachel. Ashley really hasn't had a love interest until she met Augustus. Ashely leaning against Rachel's Stug and looking at Augustus, "I don't know whats wrong with me Rachel...everytime I see Augustus I can't stop staring" she says to Rachel. Rachel looks up, "Oh boy, you have a thing for him...good luck with that." she says as she enters back into her tank. At the age of 18-19, Ashley was moved to the Luis College for further training, eventually graduating early at the age of 19. A month after her graduation Ashley was assigned to the Lipsion Family Guard Unit, which protected and lived with the Lipsion family 24/7. During her time with the family, she grown close to the king's daughter Oasis, basically treating her like a younger sister. When ever she need someone to talk to or just hangout Ashley was always there for her. ''"After the fall of Buthua" '' During the siege of Buthua, Ashley was re-assigned to the remaining Buthuaian forces that were protecting the main Buthuaian capital. Eventually sad news was brought to the unit, the last line of defense in Elsa has fallen and the Dark Force Army was planning a heavy assult on the capital. The next day, the remainer of the Elsa Line (5th Armored, 123rd Airborne, 56th Infaultry Division) entered the capital battered and tired. Ashley looks over her shoulder and see Augustus and Rachel sitting by the fountain and decides to run to them. She hugs Augustus, "Are you two alright?" she ask. Augustus with a little red in his cheeks hugs back, "Yes we are alright, they didn't have anything on us" he says with a smile. The reunion was cut short to an Dark Force air assult against the city. What will the trio do? Stay tune.. (To actually find out the rest of Ashley's earlier bio, click this Sonic the Dimension Rift Season 1) Power's & Weakness's: Strenght's: ''Physical Durability- ''Due to Ashley's intense training over the years, she grown acustom to lifting and holding certain heavy items (anything below a normal day car). This gives her the ability to carry things from point A to point B. This ability also helps when a fallen friend is ineed of her services, such as, someone breaking his/her leg and needs to be carried. ''Quick Reaction- ''During Ashley's training at Luis College, she had worked on her quick reactions during a situation. This gives her the ability to react fast if needed in a situation. For example, if Ashley was trapped in a building that was about to collapse, she would use "quick reaction" and find the nearest exit in a heart beat. Weakness's: ''Cold Weather- ''Due to Ashley's lack of fur, it is hard for him to stay in the "cold" climates zones on Mobius. This hinders Ashley's ability to fight in cold cilmates. ''Heights-'' Ashley dose not like heights, this makes her very vaunerable during any fights on a airship or any high structures. Weapon & Equipment: M98k- '''Modeled after an American Revolution Musket, the M98k was redesigned to hold a mag of 5-7 rounds (depending on the mag size). The barrel was refitted to shoot either 30-03 rounds or 30-06 rounds, the wooden stock was strengthen to resist the strain of the rilfe when it was fired. This weapon was mainly given to the members of the Royal Guard because of its light weight and "drill" uses. Stat's: Trivia: *Ashley was originaly planned to be "single and ready to mingle", but the idea was scratched and instead her love interest was set on Augustus. *Ashley's brother Zexal was created during a private RP in chat. *Ashley's clothing is not designed after the Antoine's unifrom, it is actually based of a US Soldier during the American Revolution. Ashley's Gallery: '''Donations: * SpyroBiel Ashley the Cat SpyroBiel.png|Drawn by, SpyroBiel. She really did a good job on her. Ashley Mobius Design.jpg|Ashley's first look (Sketched) (FFDG was used as a temp.) Ashley Mobius Design (Unofficial-Rough Draft).jpg|Colored version of the sketch Category:Female Category:Cat Category:Siblings Category:Guard Category:Army Category:Good Category:Loyal Category:Adventurer Category:Martial Arts Category:Cats Category:Guardian Category:Soldier Category:Sister Category:Young Adult Category:Marksman Category:Royal Guard Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015